


Hope and Strength

by MagicRobot



Series: The Adventures of Replay [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Sparklings, oc - replay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromedome finds a little surprise for him in the aftermath of Rewind's message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope and Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "data-slug is a baby," post on tumblr

Chromedome ached. He stared at the now blank screen, his processor a tumultuous storm of emotions - a dangerous combination of grief, regret, and a particularly unhealthy amount of guilt.

Beneath all the pain, he knew Brainstorm was right, but a part of him desperately wanted to forget everything. It would be so easy - so much easier than trying to live through it. His fingers twitched minutely at his side, but his needles still remained hidden.

While forgetting was a tempting concept, he found it less appealing after hearing his endura’s words. Although the message was primarily strung together with recordings of others, the sentiment was still the same, and Chromedome was overwhelmed with the amount of affection and genuineness that flowed from it.

And hearing Rewind’s, “I love you,” at the end of the recording was enough to nearly break him.

He loved Rewind, truly and deeply - would probably never stop - but  he would try. He would try to stay strong like Rewind had told him to.

Chromedome took a deep vent, reaching over to carefully extract the data-slug from the viewing bay, cradling it to his chest. He caressed it gently, like it was something precious, dimming his optics slightly as he lost himself in thought.

The distinct sound of a transformation sequence being initiated drew him out of his reverie, however, and he quickly pulled the data-slug away from his chest in alarm. He watched in awe as pieces maneuvered about and shifted until a tiny sparkling lay within his hands.

His vents stuttered as the sparkling’s optics flickered and powered on for, quite possibly, the first time ever. The little one gazed up at the older mech with curiosity and fascination. 

Chromedome looked down in wonder, tracing a digit along the sparkling’s helm, the little bot cooing and chirping in response to the attention. He inspected the sparkling, noting how he looked almost identical to Rewind, save for little flecks of orange speckled throughout his paint job.

Chromedome gasped, cradling the sparkling within his servos. It was so small, able to comfortably sit in in the palm of one servo. The sparkling squirmed slightly, chirping in excitement.

Behind his mask, Chromedome smiled and, just like that, things just got a little easier.


End file.
